Crimson Legends Reborn
by Lady Anata
Summary: Based off of Kingdom Hearts. Three past friends. Reunited in new bodies.Three blades.Suddenly, Sakura fell forward, knocking Sasuke down and they were rolling down the firm, but steep hill. Hiatus till further notice.
1. The Past that's Catching Up

**Chapter 1: The Past that's Catching Up**

Long ago, in an island that is now out of our geographical map, before many years, lived two very, very different families: the Uchihas and the Harunos. They weren't really related, not related at all. But for some reason they had something a like. Not blood or anything like that, but somehow it was like they knew each other. Like…like in the past.

_Past_

_Past_

_Past_

_You see, the story starts a while back. A long time ago there was a battle…between heartless and one very special thing…something called a keyblade. Ansem was the leader of these weird people-like things called the Heartless, a group of those who had lost their hearts. Sora, a young boy of thirteen at this time, held the Keyblade, one of the most powerful blades in the world. Along with two friends who helped, Donald and Goofy, they fought along side each other to beat the wicked Ansem and stop the Heartless Invasion. Yes, there were only three that you could see with the naked eye, but in that one single keyblade there was something weird. There was many other people from different…worlds. These worlds are some that this group had visited and fought along side with. They knew these people. They were like family. Now with their strength in that keyblade it made it more powerful. Yet fore some weird reason, even with all these people together as one, they couldn't beat Ansem. Sadly, only one had seen this situation of terror. She knew in her whole heart and whole soul they couldn't beat him just yet. And that girl was Sora's friend Kairi._

_Kairi, along with another of Sora's friends, Riku, was on of his best friends from his beautiful home from which he came from, Destiny Islands. Sora had loved Kairi and Kairi had loved him, they just didn't say it out loud afraid the other one had different feelings. Riku, too, loved Kairi, which sometimes got in the way of Sora and Kairi's relationship. They lived together on Destiny Islands and played together and did everything together, just like best friends should. _

_But one day, something tragic happening. A new threat had shown itself to the world on that very day…on that very island. A gigantic darkness had shown itself and attacked this island of beauty. Soon the island was crushed and those that lived on it separated. _

_Riku, had gone to the dark side with Ansem and was soon granted the power to control the darkness. _

_Kairi, was tossed somewhere and lost her heart. _

_Sora, the great hero Sora, soon met up with Donald and Goofy and obtained the Keyblade. _

_Now he had one thing on his mind…and that was to go find his friends. Together the three of them set off to different worlds to find his best friends. Donald and Goofy also had a certain quest to handle and could only be handled with the Keyblade Master, Sora. Their quest was to find their king, King Mickey. _

_They went from one world to the next in search of these three important people, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey. They may not have found them all in one place, but soon gradually, they found them. _

_Riku was the first one and was covered in dark aurora. They had soon learned he had given himself up to gain and power and to find the one true princess who was Kairi._

_Kairi, was first found by Riku, who had figured out she had lost her heart. He had carried her back to the castle to find out answers from the leader, Ansem. He had told him that only the keyblade and its master could give her back her heart. He was gong to go get Sora, but Sora had come to him. Sora and Riku battled, until Sora won, but Riku had fled before anymore damage could fall upon him. With his keyblade had given Kairi back her heart._

_Later on he brought her back to the first world he had visited. He had wanted her to stay and she did for a while until she realized he could not fight Ansem and Riku alone with such little power the Keyblade had. Yes, it was strong, but obviously not strong enough. She had noticed this._

_Now it was her turn to prove to him that she could help save the world…or worlds, in this case. She had gone through many things to obtain her blade. These things she didn't even have to go through. All she did was show her love and trust in Sora to obtain it…her blade…the Oathkeeper. With that she fought in one world. Soon many worlds had heard about her and with them Sora. He came back and she had told him she was coming on his quest whether he like it or not. Now it was her turn to be a star with him, Donald, and Goofy._

_She and Sora were now working together to defeat Ansem and get their Riku back. The battle between showed many things. Blood and Pain. But finally someone won and it was…_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said, _

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

_This is Destiny Islands' Legend: The Past Moon_

"Hey, Sasuke, wait up!" yelled a blonde haired boy to a black headed boy walking a few steps ahead of him. The young boy who had yelled is one of a kind, Naruto Uzumaki.

The one who he was yelling to was his dear friend, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was thirteen years old and was now an orphan just like many people who inhabited Destiny Islands.

_Flashback:_

_Kairi, along with another of Sora's friends, Riku, was on of his best friends from his beautiful home from which he came from, Destiny Islands._

_Destiny Islands_

_Destiny Islands_

_Destiny Islands_

Naruto, was thirteen years old as well, and was also an orphan, too. He, like Sasuke, had lost his parents in some type of unknown way. He had lost his parents in the same way as Sasuke and…

"Hey, Sasuke, Naruto," a pink headed girl named Sakura Haruno called, "are we going to the spot?" she asked. Sakura Haruno had too lost her parents in the same way as Naruto and Sasuke had. Now these three had grown quite accustomed to each other and did basically everything together.

'The Spot' was where these three best friends would go to hand out almost everyday together. Anytime they could they would go and talk about their day and life. It was one of the best places on the islands to go and talk and look at the beautiful sunset. Or so they thought…

"Sorry, Sakura, I cannot go," Naruto explained very sadly, which was unusual for him because he wasn't often sad, "I have to finish the eulogy for grandpa's funeral."

Naruto's grandpa had just died a few weeks ago. The people of this town thought that it would be a nice idea to hold a funeral for him. He was a great man. He told the story of _Destiny's Islands Legend: Past Moon_. Naruto had loved him and so did everyone else there.

"Oh, that's okay," Sakura said a little disappointingly. She was a compassionate person about many things, but this she could not help him with. It's probably because she never had a grandpa. "What about you, Sasuke? Will you come?" Sakura asked to the emotionless boy next to her. Truth is she wanted him to come, not because she'd be the only one, but because she had a crush on him.

He looked in her beautiful emerald eyes with his onyx eyes. He couldn't disappoint her. Not because her eyes made you told the truth, but because he actually cared about her and wanted to make her happy with his whole life.

_Flashback: Sora had loved Kairi and Kairi had loved him, they just didn't say it out loud afraid the other one had different feelings. _

"Hn…I'll probably be going," Sasuke said as he saw from the corner of his eye Naruto scowl. He took a quick glance and Naruto who just scowled harder. He knew with his whole mind and heart it would make Naruto devastated if he was alone with Sakura for any bit of time. He then picked up Sakura's chin with one finger. "You know, just to keep _you _company," Sasuke said emphasizing the you while watching Naruto frown. He then smirked.

"Come on, Sasuke, let's go," Sakura said grabbing his arm and pulling him along while blushing. "Bye, Naruto!" she called back.

All Naruto could do was say a soft bye and grimace.

_Flashback: Riku, too, loved Kairi._

Sakura and Sasuke raced through the jungle to get to the other side of the island. There they would get to "The Spot." They were having so much fun, laughing and giggling. Sasuke ran in front of Sakura making sure she wouldn't trip or fall on anything.

_Flashback: Sora had loved Kairi and Kairi had loved him, they just didn't say it out loud afraid the other one had different feelings._

Suddenly, Sakura fell forward, knocking Sasuke down and they were rolling down the firm, but steep hill. Sasuke practically formed a cage around her so she would not get hurt. When they stopped, Sakura was on top of Sasuke and her lips crashing on his. They both blushed and she soon got up.

"Sasuke, look what's this?" Sakura asked still blushing madly.

On the ground right where they had landed was a chestnut chest. On it engraved was a title of some sort.

Sasuke had unburied the chest so Sakura could read what was on top. It was in a weird cursive, but she could read it.

"Sora and Kairi: Why we should've Married each other and our sacred Memories," Sakura read out loud. "Where have I heard those names before?"

Sasuke soon opened the chest and took out the first thing he saw in there, a note. He gave it to Sakura and she began reading:

"Thinking of you wherever you are… Sasuke, it's cut off!" she exclaimed a little irritated.

"Or ripped off," he suggested. He soon picked up another note. This one too, he gave to his cherry blossom.

"The rest of these notes have been scattered. They are now in different worlds. What could that mean?" Sakura asked aloud. She then looked at Sasuke to see what he had thought of this.

"M-maybe there are other worlds and places instead of just ours," he suggested again.

"Yah, but how would we know. We've only lived here, right?" Sakura asked.

"That may be, but look at the other people on this island. The cook guy said he wasn't from here, but a place called Traverse Town. And the mayor…" he trailed off hoping she would get it.

"Come on, let's look at the other stuff in here. Maybe they'll give us a hint onto what this all means," Sakura suggested a little weird out.

In the chest was: two outfits, many of pictures, lots and lot of books, and not the small kind either, and there was a diary. Sakura picked up the diary with such awe and Sasuke had picked up the very old like pictures.

"Look," he began, "t-these people in the picture. You see where they are? Their at 'The Spot' our spot," Sasuke said a little confused. By the way these pictures looked you couldn't tell the spot or the island was around at this time in the pictures.

"Who are they?" Sakura asked, holding the diary in the left hand while picking up pictures in the right. She was intrigued.

The pictures showed very young people, probably around their age, thirteen. There was one girl and two boys which all together made three people in all. The girl had short, red hair, probably around the same length of Sakura's. One boy had spiky, brown hair, almost like Sasuke's, but his was a little shorter. (a/n. Sasuke's hair is the same as on the show.) The other boy had shoulder like, blue hair.

_Flashback: Kairi, along with another of Sora's friends, Riku, was on of his best friends from his beautiful home from which he came from, Destiny Islands._

"T-they look so familiar," Sasuke noted. "Like a-

"A dream I had," Sakura had finished his sentence. They both looked at each other.

"Yah, you too," Sasuke said, looking quite astonished at Sakura who just finished his sentence for him.

"Yes, but the blue-headed one was evil, very evil," Sakura said in a dream-like state.

_Flashback Dream: _

"_That's enough, Sora. You, Goofy, Donald, and Kairi, cannot and must not win," Riku said severely to his now ex-friends. His enemies…that's what they were now. He held the Heartlessblade in his hand ready to attack._

"_We can try, can't we?" Sora replied with so much determination in his voiced it startled Riku. In his left hand he held the keyblade and on the right of him was Kairi, Donald, and Goofy._

"_Riku, don't you remember all the good time we had on Destiny Islands?" Kairi asked. "Don't you want to go back to those good times?" Kairi asked with her keyblade, the Oathkeeper in hand._

"That's it!" exclaimed Sakura. "The old Destiny Islands Legend. The two who broke through the darkness."

"Sora and Kairi," Sasuke said catching on. "Then the other one must be Riku. This chest…it was supposed to be found by their descendents and they each had different ones since they never married each other. That means…" Sasuke trailed off.

"We're their…" Sakura, too trailed off.

"Descendents," they said at the same time both looking at each other with widened eyes. Soon they began digging up more stuff out of the chest, until they say them, two miniature key-like charms.

_Flashback: _

_Sora, a young boy of thirteen at this time, held the Keyblade, one of the most powerful blades in the world._

_Kairi, a young girl, held the Oathkeeper, another powerful type of keyblade._

Sakura picked up the beautiful star-like one and Sasuke the cool key one. Something strange happened, though. As soon as they picked it up the miniature things grew. Now they were both blades. As they grew the ground started to tremble. Soon hey turned to the east and saw a black aurora near the coast. Next, they heard a blood-curling scream.

"That sounds like Naruto," Sakura said frantically.

"Come on," Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and began running. They both still had they blades in their hands.

_The Oathkeeper and Keyblade._

_**Ok that's the end of the first chapter. I know its based off of Kingdom Hearts, but it has a little twist. So should I go on. Anyway there are gonna be major crossings. So I want you to pick the worlds in order as the come. You have to vote for at least six of the m and say which one u want to go first, second, third…etc.**_

_**Sailor Moon**_

_**Dragon Ball Z**_

_**Pokemon**_

_**Yugioh**_

_**Digimon**_

_**Prince of Tennis**_

_**These are all anime shows.**_


	2. Results Are In

**_Hey everyone,_**

**_The votes are done! I know it was supposed to end next week, but I got so many reviews I ended it today. The winndes are:_**

**Bloom in Blood: Haruno Sakura is of one of the great Mob Empires. Sadly, she lost her mother in a fatal gun wound and her dad just disappeared off of the face of the earth. The murderers of her mother: Uchiha Empire, another mob group. With her father gone, Sakura now takes head of them Empire and swears to kill Fugaku Uchiha, whom took her mother's life. But, how can she do that, when she's falling in love with his eldest son, Uchiha Itachi.**

This story is an ItachixSakura, but others do have a crush on her. It is very bloody, sexy, and just drop dead interesting, which is why it is rated "M".

AND

**Onyx Waters: Haruno Sakura, a young lady with a terrible past, is kidnapped from her sheltered little world and brought to pirates. These are not just any pirates...these are the CrimOnyx Pirates, one of the most known out there. Here she meets, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi, whom all want her. They decided to play a game. Now, to decide who will get her, while tracking down the Onyx Seas, the sea of all treasure. Only she can open the gate, though.**

Every chapter has her with one of these characters. Itachi, though, is a main character with her as they can be seen together all the time. So this, is basically an ItachixSakura fic...for now. It is rated "M" for all the sexy limes and lemons.

* * *

But, I have an announcement. I DO NOT want to give up on Crimson Sanctuary. Onyx Twilight and Crimson Legends reborn is still debatable. I want to continue on with Crimson Sanctuary, so here's how it's going to work. When I get to chapter eleven on Bloom in Blood I will start up Crimson Sanctuary again. You'll see how it'll work.

THANK YOU for all your votes and support. Onyx Waters in up today, right now, and Bloom in Blood will be running again by Friday evening, or before.

Also, if I can have you support the following story, it would be a big help:

**My Knight In Black Armor: Now that Alice gives up being masquerade, she feels guilt ridden. She, along with her friends, go out there to stop Hal-G, but get stopped by...Masquerade. So, he really is real, and he has his eyes on Alice. But, I don't think Shun will let that happen.**

This is a Bakugan fic that I have to right because I was challenged by a friend. So, please, I encourage you to come read it. It's not as bad as it seems. Check my profile ot for more info. PLZ PLZ CHECK IT OUT!

Again, thanks for the support!

MissSakuraUchiha...


End file.
